Un cerisier, 2 adolescents et l'amour
by SuzuFuu
Summary: Et si 2 personnes se donnaient rendez-vous pour une simple sortie? Et si tout cela tournait de manière intéressante pour eux? OS couple rare xD


**Coucou les gens je suis enfin de retour avec une nouvelle fiction :D. Je suis très fière de ce que j'ai écris et c'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse partager ce petit moment de lecture :)**

**Ce sera donc un OS basé sur un couple des plus rares sur fanfiction (je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontrer ...)**

**J'ai nommé...ho et puis non je ne le dirais pas :p.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse en profiter ^^**

* * *

**Un cerisier, 2 adolescents et l'amour.**

C'était un Vendredi. Les cerisiers qui entouraient le parc laissaient leurs pétales de fleurs tomber en virevoltant à cause du léger vent. Ainsi était le paysage où deux adolescents s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Cependant une phrase sortant de la bouche d'un jeune homme roux interrompit le silence installé tantôt :

-Mais tu vas me le dire oui ? Qui est cette personne que tu aimes ?!

Enervé, Taiyou Amemiya tapa du pied sur le sol. L'autre adolescent, présent juste à côté de lui, détourna vivement la tête un peu mal à l'aise par la situation qui se présentait à lui. Son meilleur-ami lui posait cette question tous les jours depuis maintenant deux semaines. Tout cela à cause d'une soirée où Yukimura avait fini par avouer à son coéquipier le pourquoi il était mal à l'aise ces derniers temps. L'attaquant d'Hakuren lui répondit donc d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de te le dire…

Taiyou lit alors la tristesse de son acolyte dans ses yeux bleu glacés. Le roux le prit soudainement par la main l'entraînant contre un tronc d'arbre. Pris au piège, Yukimura se mit à rougir fortement en voyant son meilleur-ami le front collé contre le sien. Ils étaient trop proches, vraiment trop proches pour l'ice-striker.

-Taiyou…

Mais pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? A moins que… je suis concerné ?

Un silence suivit la réplique glacée du roux prenant cette réponse silencieuse pour un oui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Yukimura dis le moi !

Encore une réponse silencieuse, cette fois-ci le numéro 10 d'Arakumo s'énerva pour de bon. Apercevant le regard colérique de son coéquipier l'attaquant vedette d'Hakuren prit peur et essaya tant bien que mal de sortir de l'emprise de Taiyou . Mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait que s'il voulait être tranquille Yukimura devrait tout lui avouer. La tête baissée il trembla encore un peu et finit donc par avouer ce qui le tracassait depuis un bon bout de temps admettant sa défaite :

-Oui le problème c'est toi…

Sa voix s'enfuit dans un murmure quasi inaudible. De ce fait Taiyou réduit son emprise sans pour autant lâcher son ami. Il voulait en savoir plus à présent surtout si il était le fautif de l'histoire. Et pourtant d'un autre côté il ne désirait pas en savoir de trop la peur de mettre en danger son amitié avec le garçon.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? Yukimura s'il te plait…

L'air suppliant et sincère d'Amemiya fit craquer l'attaquant de glace. Ce dernier releva vivement sa tête et lâcha quasiment en criant :

-Tu t'es emparé de mon cœur voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

Taiyou resta un moment sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. « Emparé de son cœur » ? Cela voudrait dire que…non c'était impossible. Cependant l'attaquant du soleil voulait y croire. Il déglutit avec peine, ferma les yeux et dit tout en respirant doucement :

-Cela voudrait donc que…que…tu es…amoureux de…moi ?

Maintenant que c'était dit Amemiya voulu s'enfuir sans obtenir de réponse. Et s'il avait mal compris et si Hyouga n'insinuait pas cela au final. Et s'il venait de perdre l'amitié qu'il aurait pu au moins préserver. Cependant une douce voix le retira de ses pensées trop lourdes :

-Oui je t'aime Taiyou depuis le 1er jour de notre rencontre je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi sans m'en apercevoir. J'ai essayé de t'oublier pensant que notre relation serait impossible mais…je n'aie pas pu mon cœur refusait ce genre de mauvaises pensées.

Le jeune homme commença à courir, de peur de se prendre un magnifique râteau, mais d'un coup fut retenue par une main de quelque peu moite par la situation qui avait précédé la déclaration de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus nuits.

-Que…

Yukimura n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dans les bras protecteurs de son meilleur-ami. La « victime » sentit ses joues virer au rouge écarlate. Mais que faisait-il ?

-Enfin tu me le dis Yukimura, enfin… Cette horrible attente a enfin prit fin aujourd'hui.

Taiyou avait murmuré cette phrase dans le cou fin de Hyouga tout en humant son odeur si envahissante. Le glaçon, sous le coup de l'émotion, mis ses bras de façon à entourer la taille d'Amemiya pour finir par le serrer avec force. Il prit une grande inspiration et enfouissais sa tête contre le torse de l'adolescent roux. L'ice-striker se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité qu'il ne voulut pour rien au monde quitter ce lieu chaud.

-S'il te plait Yukimura sors avec moi, je t'aime.

La voix du roux le fit craquer, il laissa ses larmes envahir ses joues fraiches afin d'exprimer son bonheur et resserra l'étreint encore plus fort comme si il avait peur qu'Amemiya se fasse la malle. Après un petit moment de tendresse ils se regardèrent le plus profondément possible dans les yeux et lièrent leurs lèvres pour la première fois. Un amour profond et sincère venait de naître de leur part laissant le baiser prendre de l'ampleur. Amemiya glissa alors sa langue sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ce dernier eut un gémissement de surprise mais accepta l'intrusion avec grand plaisir. Leurs langues finirent par danser ensemble jusqu'à leur en faire perdre la tête. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes comme ça et finirent par casser par manque d'air.

C'était le 11/01/2013 et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance Yukimura avait embrassé la personne qu'il aimait et aimerait pour toujours. Tout cela sous un cerisier en fleur.

* * *

**Ah oui ça fait court tout ça lol**


End file.
